1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a low-powered stepping motor which is rotated and controlled by a driving circuit generating a pulsating current.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various stepping motors have heretofore been proposed, each type of which is so constructed that the rotor is formed of a permanent magnet or a soft magnetic material and a stator is excited by field windings. However, since the rotor has a large amount of inertia, its self-start frequency characteristic is inevitably limited. On the other hand, if a high output is to be obtained, the configuration of the field windings becomes so complicated as to be difficult to manufacture.